Happy Valentine's Day, Grimmjow!
by Saya119911
Summary: Grimmjow visits Ichigo one day and a relationship forms between the two. Oneshot. The story is better than the summary.


Warning this is an Ichi/Grimm yaoi fanfic if you do not know what yaoi is or do not like it than I suggest reading something else, for the rest of you enjoy. Also this story is rated M for hot boyxboy smex, cursing, and slight bondage. You have been warned, again.

a/n I do not own Ichigo or Grimmjow they rightfully belong to Tite Kubo, if I did own them though there would be a lot of action and I don't mean the fighting kind*wink wink*. But enough chattering please enjoy!

* * *

*Ichigo's POV*

Hello my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm a high school student. But up until a couple of years ago I've also been given the name Substitute Soul Reaper, although I think the Soul Society should just drop the Substitute part. Anyways up until a year ago I've been in love with the enemy. His name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and he's known as arrancar 6. I haven't told him or anyone else about this other side of me but today is going to change that, 'cause after all today is Valentine's Day.

*3rd Person's POV*

Ichigo was waiting in his backyard waiting for _him_ to arrive. And just as he predicted _he_ appeared. Grimmjow slowly floated down on the grass, with a smirk plastered on his face as usual, as soon as he stepped out of the garganta that had brought him to the human world. As soon as one foot touched the ground both his hands and feet were tied together, because Ichigo new he wasn't gonna take this laying down or in his case he would have been standing up.

He managed to get a "What the hell" out before he fell unconscious. After he woke up he found out that he wasn't tied up anymore, but he was definitely not on his bed back in Las Noches nor was he in his room. He went to sit up but as soon as he did his head hurt like a son of a bitch. That's when he noticed a glass of water and an Advil. He downed both before he left the room, which he soon figured was Ichigo's, and went downstairs to see who else was in the house with him.

*Ichigo's POV*

I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching a little TV when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

'So he's awake, huh, well it's about damn time although it's my fault seeming that I'm the one that hit him, oh well I'll feel sorry for it later'

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Che shut you asshole." Replied a not too happy Grimmjow because even though he took a couple of Advil his headache still hadn't gone away.' Damn Ichi what the hell did you hit me with?' he thought.

"I didn't hit you with anything; you passed out because I raised my spiritual level up, you're such a baby."

'Oh crap did I really say that out loud, oh hell I did!'

"Yeah no shit Sherlock now will you stop saying what you're thinking out loud 'cause you're starting to look like an idiot."

"Go fetch me something to eat will ya," Grimmjow said as he plopped down on the couch right next Ichigo.

"What am I your maid?" replied Ichigo, but he got up to make a sandwich for Grimmjow anyway.

'If that's all it takes to make him get me some food I wonder what else I can make him do.'

"I can still hear you, idiot!" yelled Ichigo from the kitchen.

*Grimmjow's POV*

After eating two chicken salad sandwiches that Ichigo made, even though I have a hole in my stomach, I was stuffed. Now all I wanted to do was take a nice long nap and so I did, right on Ichi's bed. After about an hour Ichigo came up stairs wondering what I was doing and you should have seen his face, I wish I did but of course I was asleep.

*Ichigo's POV*

When I saw Grimmjow sleeping peacefully on my bed with his back to me I almost thought of running back downstairs and getting an ice cold glass of water, but there was that little almost. Instead I crept slowly over to my bed with an evil grin on my face but sadly Grimmjow was a light sleeper and he pulled me on the bed a straddled on me before I could do anything.

A shocked gasp came out of my mouth when he did this, and as soon as I opened it his tongue invaded my mouth. This felt better than in the dreams I had at night and when I daydreamed during school! I tried to suppress a moan but dammit he felt too good.

*Grimmjow's POV*

I felt Ichi moan into my mouth and I moaned with him. You'd think that because of his name he would taste like strawberries, but he doesn't at all instead he tastes like a mix between chocolate and something else and I just couldn't figure it out for the life of me or I should say the death of me.

I pulled away 'cause both of us needed air badly. I kissed my way down to his collarbone and sucked on it extra hard to leave a mark. All the while Ichigo succeeded in getting my jacket off but was having a hard time with my hakama. I helped him get it off then I helped him get his clothes off. Both of us froze and drank in every little detail about the others naked form. After what felt like hours, which was really only a couple of minutes, I started to kiss my way down Ichigo's bare body. I licked each of his hard nipples once and kept heading down when I got to his bellybutton I dipped my tongue inside and I felt he automatically shiver and lean into the touch but I just held him down to the bed. By the time I got down to his erection it was already leaking precum and it was so hard it looked like it hurt. As if hearing my thoughts Ichigo pleaded "Please, Grimmjow, make the pain go away." And with that I licked his erection from the base up to the tip, once I reached the tip I placed a gentle kiss on it and completely engulfed his dick in mouth. He gasped at the sudden motion but was soon moaning my name, and the closer he got to his end the louder they got. A couple seconds after he came in my mouth and oh god it tasted better than when I kissed him. Once he came down from his high I was kissing him again.

*Ichigo's POV*

I could taste myself in Grimm's mouth and I didn't taste that bad wasn't exactly my favorite flavor. As he was kissing me I could feel him stroke my member until it was fully erect again. Then I noticed that he was sucking on two of his fingers which I found so arousing that I couldn't wait for what was to come. Once he deemed his fingers lubricated enough he slowly pushed one into my entrance and it kinda stung a little that is until he put the second one in that's when it started to hurt. I could feel him kiss away the tears that were forming in the corners of my eyes and say that it would feel better, feel better my ass which was the only thing that hurt right now. After he stretched me enough so that he would fit he placed himself at my entrance and asked if I was sure about this. 'Well that was a dumb question,' I thought 'If I didn't want this I would have pushed you off me before we started this, you baka.' Not knowing that I said the last part out loud he pushed into me slowly, once he was completely in he waited for me to adjust to the newer and bigger object which was now inside me.

*Grimmjow's POV*

'Oh god this feels good.' Grimmjow thought trying his best to let Ichigo get used to him instead of hurting his little Berry. Once Ichi gave the signal to continue Grimmjow started sliding in and out slowly before Ichi bucked his hips wanting Grimm to go faster, and so he did. After a couple of deep thrusts Ichigo moaned loudly and Grimmjow knew he hit Ichi's sweet spot, so he angled his thrusts and continued to hit that spot each time. After a couple of minutes, with the only sounds that were heard were moans and screams and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin, Ichigo came with a scream all over his and Grimmjow's chests and stomachs. A couple of seconds after Ichi came Grimmjow did too deep inside his Berry. Grimmjow collapsed on top of Ichigo.

"Get off me your too heavy," growled Ichigo. Grimmjow slid out of his Berry and laid down next to him on the bed.

"I love you, Ichi."

"I love you too, Grimm, and by the way Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

So did you like it or not like? Please rate and review but don't be too hard this was my first yaoi fanfic after all.


End file.
